TETSUYA NIGO,KUROKO NO PETTO MONOGATARI
by Namaenonai
Summary: kisah tentang Tetsuya Nigou dan Kuroko tetsuya. persahabatan yang manis :) mind to RnR :) -NAMAENONAI-


**Disclamer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : FRIENDSHIP**

**Warning : OC, OOC(?), Typo(s), Miss typo(s). NEWBIE AUTHOR**

'**TETSUYA NIGO, KUROKO NO PETTO MONOGATARI"**

**-kalimat dengan huruf miring – **_**nigo- **_**adalah gambaran perasaan Nigo**

_Dog is man's best friends_.

Itu adalah kata yang terpatri pada mahluk kecil berbulu hitam putih yang tengah asik bermain dengan sebagian anggota team basket Seirin.

Nigo ... Nama lengkapnya adalah Tetsuya Nigo.

Itu karena matanya menyerupai mata salah seorang anggota Seirin. Yaitu Tetsuya Kuroko yang paling memperhatikan anjing kecil kesayangannya. Nigo, Seekor anjing mungil yang lincah,manis dan penurut. Seekor anjing yang pada hari hujan itu dibuang oleh majikannya dan ditemukan oleh Kuroko...

Semua berawal dari hari

Saat Nigo dilahirkan oleh induknya di sebuah rumah yang hangat, bersama dua saudaranya.

"Terlalu banyak anjing disini.. Carikan dia seseorang yang mau mengadopsinya" ibu-ibu berusia separuh baya memerintahkan anaknya yang tengah asik memperhatikan induk anjing ras Siberian husky yang menyusui anak-anaknya. Anak kecil itu hanya mengangguk lemah dengan mata yang menyiratkan kekecewaan. Menatap nigo dan dua ekor saudaranya, Sudah dua minggu sejak kelahirannya.

"Tapi Ibu... Aku harus membawanya kemana?" Tanya anak kecil itu dengan suara parau.

"Terserah asalkan tidak ada anjing lagi! Aku sudah muak" bentaknya, mengejutkan anak itu.

"Baiklah" langkah mungilnya menapaki lantai yang dingin, dan berlutut mengusap lembut bulu hitam putih induk yang masih menyusui ketiga anaknya.

"Nee… Hika-chan..maaf aku tidak bisa menjaga anak-anakmu. Ibu jahat" desisnya lirih. Induk anjing bernama Hika itu menatap anak itu sesaat, seakan ia mengerti kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh majikannya. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia hanya seekor anjing.

"Ah..." Anak itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia memasang pamflet-pamflet di dinding dinding jalan dan papan, berharap seseorang berbaik hati mengadopsinya. Mencarikan tempat dan rumah yang hangat untuk anak anak anjing miliknya.

Selang seminggu berlalu.

Dua ekor anjing telah menemukan majikannya. Hanya seekor yang tertinggal. Kakinya mungilnya mendatangi anak itu seraya mengebas-ngebaskan ekornya. Mata bulatnya yang biru menatap penuh harap pada anak kecil yang mengangkat tubuh kecilnya dan menaruhnya di sebuah kardus.

GUK '_kita mau kemana?'_

Anjing kecil bermata biru cerah itu menjulurkan lidahnya dengan wajahnya yang lucu. Anak itu mengeluarkan setetes air mata dan tersenyum pada anjing kecil yang terlihat tidak berdosa di pelukannya .

"_Gomenasai…Inu-chan_.." Ia berjalan membawa kotak itu mencari tempat yang sekiranya aman. Ia terpaksa melakukan ini karena tidak ada seorangpun yang berminat mengadopsi anjing. Dan Ibunya yang sudah mengancam akan membuangnya atau memasaknya, itu adalah kemungkinan terburuk.

Ia terus berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak sampai ia berhenti dan menaruhnya di dekat sebuah kedai. Hari itu hujan deras mengguyur. Orang orang terus berlalu tanpa mempedulikan anjing kecil didalam kerdus yang lembab itu. Tangisan lirih memilukan yang terdengar dari balik kardus yang menutupinya.

Ia meringkuk menahan dingin yang menusuk dibalik bulu-bulu yang menyelimutinya. Ia merindukan kehangatan induknya Dan rumah yang hangat.

Tapi yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menunggu dan menunggu. Setiap kali seseorang lewat ia akan mengebaskan ekor mungilnya dan mengonggong. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang berbaik hati memungutnya. Anjing kecil itu terus menanti dari balik kardus mungil yang menjadi rumahnya saat ini. Harusnya ia berada di dalam pelukan induknya. Tapi ia terjebak di sebuah kotak yang melindunginya dari hujan yang mengguyur begitu deras.

Guk... Ia mengonggong pelan. Berharap seseorang datang dan memberinya rumah atau makanan. Beberapa jam, berlalu, anjing kecil itu hampir menyerah. Ia meringkuk di pojok kardus dan menangis.

Dingin..

Hujan yang menusuk …

Lapar…

Dan Haus

Anjing kecil itu berusaha menghangatkan diri dari cuaca dan rasa lapar.

GUK … '_siapa kau?_'

Anjing itu menggonggong saat ia mendengar langkah kaki. Ia memiringkan kupingnya memandangi seorang laki laki bersurai biru muda dengan warna mata senada. Tubuh kecil anjing itu bergidik ngeri. Ia mulai mendengus ketakutan saat laki laki itu menghampirinya.

" _Inu_..." Tangan itu mengangkat tubuh mungil yang tengah meringkuk kedinginan. Dan membelai lembut bulu-bulu yang menyelimutinya.

Guk... Gonggonggan itu menyambutnya, Mata biru itu menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Kau sendirian desu.." Ujarnya. Ia menaruh anjing itu Hendak meninggalkannya, Tapi anjing kecil itu mengebaskan ekor mungilnya dan memandangnya penuh kesedihan.

Guk_... 'Tolong bawa aku'_ mungkin itu yang ada dalam hatinya.

Ia berbalik dan duduk dihadapan anjing kecil yang menjulurkan lidah merah mudanya, menjilat tangan laki laki itu penuh sayang. Mata dingin dari laki laki dihadapannya berubah menjadi hangat, ia menggendong anjing itu dan memeluknya lembut.

"yosh..yosh..Inu-chan, aku akan merawatmu" Bisiknya lembut seraya mengelus punggung anjing kecil itu.

GUK '_terimakasih_'

Anjing lucu dipelukannya menggonggong pelan dan mengibaskan ekor kecilnya.

Laki laki itu mengangkat kardus itu dan tentu saja anjing kecil yang dengan riang melompat-lompat. Tidak sabar untuk merasakan rumah yang hangat dan makanan, perutnya yang lapar sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi.

"Anoo…" laki laki itu menyapa sekumpulan pria yang tengah berdebat di depan kedai.

"Kuroko.. kemana saja kau?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka

"Aku menemukan ini…" lanjutnya "INU…"

Yang diiringi dengan teriakan kaget dari mereka.

"Chotto..apa yang kalian ributkan sih" seorang gadis bersurai coklat menginterupsi. Dan menoleh kearah Kuroko yang sudah menaruh anjing kecil itu di atas kepalanya. Wajah anjing itu benar benar memelas. Serupa dengan Kuroko.

"KYAAA, kau sangat lembut..imut..dari mana asalmu?" Sedetik kemudian . Gadis itu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi anjing kecil Yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Gonggongan mungil dan mata biru sapphire-nya mirip dengan laki laki yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari kelaparan dan menolongnya.

"HOII tenanglah riko"

"Tunggu..Dia mirip seseorang" Riko menatap mata anjing kecil itu dan menatap kuroko bergantian .

"HEEEEE" "MATANYA! MATANYA" teriak salah seorang dari laki-laki yang tengah berkumpul itu

"_YABAII_..dia SUDAH TERIKAT" sambungnya

"YOSH! NAMAMU ADALAH TETSUYA NIGO.."

"jangan namai dia..akan sulit untuk meninggalkannya" Junpei menginterupsi.

Anjing kecil itu menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya riang dengan mata penuh harapan. Setelah ber-argumen beberapa kali, mereka sepakat menamai anjing mungil itu "Tetsuya Nigo" nama yang baguskan. Dan sejak hari itu seluruh anggota team basket seirin Ya kecuali Kagami Taiga yang lemah terhadap anjing… Menerima dan mengadopsinya sebagai mascot mereka dengan nomor 16.

Hari pertama Nigo. Ia duduk manis dan menyaksikan Junpei yang memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Dan menggonggong riang.

"Whoaa Nigo, kau mengerti cara bermain basket" Seru Junpei yang diringi gonggongan Nigo. Kagami bergidik ngeri dan berniat kabur.

"Kagami.. kau takut anjing?" Tanya riko. Kagami berdecak dan menoleh dengan tubuh gemetar.

"H-Hai…" jawabnya parau.

"Kagami-kun" panggil Kuroko. Kagami menoleh dan melihat kuroko yang telah menggendong Nigo dengan wajah yang sedih

"Jangan katakan itu" lanjut Kuroko.

"JANGAN MELIHATKU DENGAN MATA ITU" Kagami membentak kuroko.

"Tapi dia _kawaii_…" Kuroko mengejar Kagami.

"IEE! Akan kubunuh kau nanti kuroko" Teriak kagami. Yah…

Dan begitulah keseharian Seirin dengan kehadiran Nigo yang membuat klub itu semakin berwarna.

Nigo menjadi sahabat terbaik kuroko tetsuya dan seluruh team basket seirin. Kecuali Kagami Taiga yang memiliki trauma karena pernah digigit oleh anjing.

Kuroko sangat menyayangi Nigo.

Hari ini ia menghampiri Nigo yang kedinginan. Dan memberinya semangkuk susu hangat. Tangannya yang besar membelai lembut Nigo.

"Nigo- minumlah" ia mendorong lembut mangkuk susu itu kearah Nigo yang langsung dengan riang melompat lompat. Nigo mendatangi Kuroko dan menjilati tangannya. Lalu meminum susu yang diberikan untuknya.

Kuroko duduk sembari memperhatikan Nigo yang asik dengan susu hangatnya.

Guk 'terimakasih'. Diiringi Bibir Kuroko yang mengukir senyum samar.

Nigo sangat menghargai laki-laki yang sudah memberinya rumah yang hangat. Dan sudah menyayanginya. Saat hujan ia bisa berteduh.

_Anjing adalah sahabat terbaik manusia_.

Begitupun Nigo yang adalah sahabat terbaik Kuroko tetsuya dan Team basket Seirin. Nigo mengebaskan ekornya riang. Ia mengejar bola yang menggelinding dilantai dan menyundulnya ke arah Kuroko dengan moncongnya.

Guk... _'Ini bolanya'_

Setiap hal kecil itu.. Memberi kebahagiaan yang tercipta dengan kehadiran Nigo. Kuroko adalah orang yang paling setia menjaga Nigo. Sampai pada saat pertandingan ia diam diam membawa Nigo.

'Guk...' _Ajak aku'_ saat Kuroko bersiap pergi dan menenteng tas nya. Ia berhenti dan menggendong Nigo

"Kau tidak boleh ikut Nigo" Katanya.

Guk '_Kumohon_' Mata biru sapphire itu menatap penuh harap. Kuroko hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya.

"Kau tidak boleh berisik ya.." dan saat itu Kuroko membawa serta Nigo.

Nigo yang selalu menonton latihan team basket Seirin, ia akan duduk manis di bench dan memperhatikan mereka.

Guk... '_Semangat_' Gonggongan kecil itu selalu terdengar menggema di dalam Gedung olahraga Seirin .

Hal yang paling menyenangkan dan menyebalkan bagi Nigo adalah mandi. Karena Kuroko akan menyabuninya dengan lembut dan mengajaknya berjalan jalan di sekitar sekolah.

Jika Seirin menang. Nigo juga akan mendapat bagian, Hari hari hangat bagi Nigo yang telah ditemukan oleh Kuroko.

Bagi Nigo. Kuroko adalah orang yang saat ini. Nigo tengah tertidur pulas di pangkuan Kuroko yang tengah mengusap helai helai lembut bulunya.

"Kau sudah bertambah besar Nigo" Katanya.

Tentu saja..

Nigo sudah berusia satu Tahun.

Selama 1 tahun itu Nigo adalah sahabat setia Kuroko, Ia melewatkan banyak waktu dengannya. Nigo adalah anjing kecil yang telah menemukan 'rumah'nya. Dan seseorang yang baginya adalah 'pemimpin'

Karena Kuroko adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Nigo akan menjadi anjing yang baik dan setia. Apalagi dengan kehadiran seluruh anggota Seirin yang melimpahkan banyak kasih sayang.

Guk'

Nigo mengejar Kuroko dan Kagami yang bergidik ngeri. Berkali kali Kuroko meyakinkan Kagami. Bahwa Nigo adalah anjing yang berbeda tapi kagami ia tidak percaya.

Hanya saja bagi Kuroko. Asalkan Nigo bisa berada di tempat yang aman dan senang itu sudah cukup. Sekalipun Kagami sering marah-marah.

Toh Nigo tidak pernah melakukan hal buruk padanya. Anjing kecil bernama Nigo itu telah menjadi maskot kesayangan Seirin.

Banyak yang mengira, Nigo yang ditemukan.

Tapi itu salah.. Nigo-lah yang menemukan Seirin. Yang menjadi penyemangat saat Seirin tengah berada dalam kesedihan.

Gonggongan mungilnya akan menghibur mereka. Dan menciptakan kembali tawa.

Seperti saat itu, Kuroko yang kelihatan Gusar. Nigo akan menghampirinya

Guk 'kau kenapa' Dan Kuroko akan menceritakannya.

Meskipun ia hanyalah se ekor anjing. Ia akan mendengar Dengan setia. Dan menghiburnya. Ia menyundul bola basket dan membiarkan kuroko meraihnya. "Arigatou Nigo" dan Kuroko akan kembali bersemangat. Karena persahabatan manis itu tidak hanya bagi manusia...

Tapi itu juga berlaku bagi Nigo, Sejak awal,Hingga detik ini Kuroko Tetsuya telah menjanjikan sebuah persahabatan yang tidak akan diingkarinya. Anjing kecil yang sudah memberinya semangat dan menemaninya disaat ia benar benar sendiri. Itulah Persahabatan Nigo dan Kuroko...

'Tetsuya Nigo...Nama yang indah untuk sahabat kecilku yang setia'

-Kuroko Tetsuya

=BY : namaenonai :)


End file.
